chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
War of Relics Story
Battles Story The Wolf Bandits Graim, currently not in disguise tells the story of God Relics and the origin of the War between the 6 gods to a tavern late at night. The patrons all laugh and mock Graim except for Isaac Ozfarius. Isaac shows Graim, Paldir and ask Graim to continue his tale. Graim tells Isaac about the Eye of the Moon and how it is nearby. Rex ease-dropping hears this, demands Graim to tell him where the location is, threatening him with violence. Isaac fends off Rex and defeats in in the process. Graim tells Isaac where to find the amulet, Isaac thanks the man and leaves. Hours later Timeline CREATION OF MAGIKIA * 10,000BHC (Before Harmony Council) ** Gaia, Goddess of Nature creates the Land of Magikia ** Wyxdall, God of The Sky creates the Sky of Magikia ** Domnas, Goddess of The Sea creates the Sea of Magikia ** Odysseus, God of Life creates Wiseroot for Gaia in deceleration of love * 9,999BHC ** Gaia and Odysseus create Ents * 9,800BHC ** Gods create Spirit Realm Gates to Magikia * 9,777BHC ** Gods begin to create spirits born on Magikia ** Edall Uflye is born * 9,620BHC ** Odysseus creates Beasts for the Land, Sky and Sea * 9,615BHC ** Radon, God of War begins to influence beasts to grow violent ** First beast dies, a unicorn killed * 9,606BHC ** First Ent dies from beast ** Edall and Wiseroot create Guardian to protect Ents and fairies from beasts ** Odysseus asks Horus to watch over souls of dead beings ** Horus, Goddess of Death creates The Afterlife with help of other gods BIRTH OF MORTALS * 8,803BHC ** Odysseus begins using souls from afterlife for new lives to save own life force * 8,770BHC ** Odysseus with the help of the other Gods creates Humans *** Humans were dubbed "The First Mortals" ** Mythdor, God of Forge begins to create God Relics for Gods to preserve their life forces * 8,700BHC ** Odysseus and Gaia create Elves from souls of Ents *** Elves were dubbed "The True Descendants" * 8,650BHC ** Odysseus and Domnas create Seafolk from souls of sea beasts *** Seafolk were dubbed "Domnas' children" * 8,600BHC ** Odysseus and Wyxdall create Ritos from souls of bird beasts *** Ritos were dubbed "The Sky Inhabitants" * 8,550BHC ** Odysseus and Radon create Orcs from souls of violent beasts *** Orcs were dubbed "The Warriors" ** Radon convinces Odysseus to continue to make strong beings * 8,500BHC ** Odysseus and Horus create Khajiit from souls of feline beasts *** Khajiit were dubbed "The Beings of Dark" * 8,450BHC ** Odysseus creates Dragonborn from souls of Dragons *** Dragonborn were dubbed "The Divine Dragons" * 8,400BHC ** Odysseus creates Dwarves from souls of underground beasts *** Dwarves were dubbed "The Conquers of Stone" * 8,350BHC ** Odysseus creates Vampires from souls of night beasts *** Vampires were dubbed "The Night Prowlers" * 8,300BHC ** Odysseus creates Goliaths from souls of giant beasts *** Goliaths were dubbed "The Mountain walkers" * 8,250BHC ** Gaia learns to create Genasie from the elements, Odysseus gives them Souls *** Genasies were dubbed "The Lovers" ** Odysseus begins to create peaceful spirits, beasts and beings * 8,200BHC ** Odysseus creates Centaurs from horse beasts *** Centaurs were dubbed "The Horse Race" * 8,150BHC ** Odysseus creates Satyrs from herbivore beasts *** Satyrs were dubbed "The Carefree Race" * 8,100BHC ** Odysseus creates Argonians from reptile beasts *** Argonians were dubbed "The Reptile Race" * 8,005BHC ** Odysseus creates Goblins from vermin beasts *** Goblins were dubbed "The Imp Race" * 8,000BHC ** Odysseus creates Tieflings from souls that fell in love during their lifetime *** Tieflings were dubbed "The Living Emotions" MORTALS MEET THE GODS * 7,770BHC ** Radon reveals himself to mortals in Endrest, Sathington starting Religion of Radon ** Radon gives God Relics to followers to allow them be more advanced * 7,730BHC ** Odysseus reveals himself to motrals in Jinoris, D'Or, starting Religion of Odysseus ** Gaia reveals herself to mortals in Guardiana, Uflye starting Religion of Gaia ** Domnas reveals herself to mortals in Calatis starting Religion of Domnas ** Wyxdall reveals himself to mortals in Skydioso, Ashaxi starting Religion of Wyxdall ** Gods begin to give Relics to followers to advance their civilizations * 7,666BHC ** Horus reveals herself to mortals in Shadis, Darkiste starting Religion of Horus ** Horus begins to give Relics to followers to advance their civilizations * 7,441BHC ** Odysseus learns of Horus' religion and becomes furious at her, Gods become furious with Horus * 7,000BHC ** Mythdor allows 6 main Gods to make God Swords to celebrate their religions * 6,960BHC ** Radon creates Infinite, The Origin Watcher to test humans to see who is worthy of his God Sword * 6,320BHC ** Mortals begin to be born with Magic * 6,006BHC ** Horus uses Wolf souls to create Werewolves, an attempt to please Odysseus and love her *** Werewolves dubbed "Mistake of the Gods" ** The other 5 Gods create the Demon Realm and banish Horus to there as punishment * 5,900BHC ** Radon creates 6 other Warrior Spirits to train mortals to use new fighting abilities * 5,820BHC ** Nirvana, The Ki Overseer teaches mortals how to use Ki, Radon Monks are born through Magikia * 5,777BHC ** Radon creates the 7 Trails of Radon to find a worthy champion WAR OF THE SIX PALADINS * 5,713BHC ** Birth of Lyther Ovzotl * 5,706BHC ** Birth of Nirris Khicialo * 5,702BHC ** Birth of Galanus Ozfarius * 5,699BHC ** Birth of Paldir Yzdes * 5,697BHC ** Birth of Iena Sathington * 5,674BHC ** Galanus arrives at Endrest to meet Paldir and to compete in 7 Trails of Radon ** Galanus meets Iena falls in love with her at first sight ** Paldir and Galanus complete the 7 Trails of Radon, Paldir defeating Infinite ** Radon reveals himself to Paldir declaring Yzdes him Champion, gifts him God Sword of War ** Radon commands Paldir to form army, seek battle and power to grow stronger ** Galanus grows jealous and declares Paldir as his enemy * 5,673BHC ** Paldir forms "The Army of Radon" and begins to conquer land in the name of Radon * 5,672BHC ** Odysseus reveals himself to Galanus declaring him Champion of Light, gifted God Sword ** Odysseus commands Galanus to create an army to defeat the Evil that is Radon ** Galanus kidnaps Iena and declares war of Paldir * 5,671BHC ** Horus uses angry lost souls from war to create Demons ** Himztoz Ixthar is created, given God Sword and commanded to kill all mortals ** Trigun is created, told to assist Himztoz and create chaos in Magikia ** Trigun meets Ketura Asphodel where the two agree to help each other gain power ** Servants of Horus is founded * 5,670BHC ** Domnas reveals herself to Lyther declaring him Champion of the Sea, gifted God Sword ** Domnas commands Lyther to protect the sea and be fierce warrior ** Lyther unites all of Calatis into one Kingdom and becomes it's first king * 5,669BHC ** Wyxdall reveals himself to Nirris declaring him Champion of the Sky, gifted God Sword ** Wyxdall commands Nirris to be a fearless leader who will serve his people ** Nirris begins to find champions from each major village in Ashaxi to go to war * 5,668BHC ** Radon attacks Gaia in attempt to steal her God Sword, Gaia retreats to Guardiana ** Gaia reveals herself to Wiseroot and Edall, declares Wiseroot Protect of Nature ** Wiseroot is given God Sword to protect it so that no one can find it * 5,667BHC ** Ketura invades Galanus' castle and kidnaps Iena with help from Trigun ** Himztoz takes control of Endrest by killing Radon soldiers defending castle * 5,666BHC ** Galanus kills Ketura, rescuing Iena ** Galanus takes control of Endrest declaring and unites many Radon soldiers to his army * 5,664BHC ** Galanus marries Iena ** Galanus gifts Iena all of the land he took from Paldir, names is Sathington in honor of her * 5,659BHC ** Himztoz attacks Guardiana kills many Ents and their history, forcing Wiseroot into the war * 5,654BHC ** Paldir invades Sathington to rescue Iena ** Paldir and Galanus battle for 73 days straight, personal duel for 3 days straight ** Paldir ascends to Angel Form nearly killing Galanus until a pregnant Iena interferes ** Paldir retreats to rally Army for final duel to kill other Champions * 5,640BHC ** Bastion arrives from the future time gate created * 5,639BHC ** 6 Champions meet in what is now Harmony City for final battle ** Gods give their champions souls of Gods ** Champions begin to fight for 2 years straight * 5,637BHC ** Mythdor creates Divine Altar to stop war ** Mythdor tells Edall to travel to Divine Altar to uses its power to stop war ** Edall wishes for God Swords to be destroyed ** Gods in effort to save their swords transfer the soul of their champions into the swords ** Edall sacrifices herself and transfer sword into Gaia's sword to protect Wiseroot ** Gods agree to end war and scatter swords to prevent more harm ** Mythdor seals Divine Altar with 4 Keys * 5,636BHC ** Mortals begin to efforts to recovery from war, stop relying of Relics to prevent more wars * 5,500BHC ** Gaia creates Vayniva as a sign of peace between Gods and Mortals ** Gaia's Gauntlet is stored there to allow for a kind heart soul to come claim it ECLIPSE WAR * Winter/13 291 ** Xeith'tinal is created by Horus ** Xeith'tinal meets Lazarus at Blackstorm Fortress while in search for Himztoz ** Lazarus and Xeith'tinal begin to work together to help each other achieve their goals * Winter/13 363 ** Lazarus Blackstorm uses Black Magic to assassinate leaders, start war between Solace and Luni * Winter/13 466 ** Horus unleashes Brokaan onto Vayniva to punish Gaia for having Odysseus love Gaia * Spring/71 664 ** Solrinnon Ekzer kills Panik's gang when they find Scepter of Suffering ** Panik talks with Solrinnon, learns about Servants of Horus and Infinity Scroll ** Panik and Solrinnon agree to work together to gain more power and influence in Solace * Fall/23 665 ** Azure Torrent and Khovnos Egarath protect Calatis from Luni Invasion using Lyther ** Dubbed as Battle of the Red Sea * Winter/66 665 ** Xeith'tinal kills entire Luni Invasion of Darkiste using Himztoz ** Xeith'tinal and Blackstorm use the blood of dead Luni to create Demon Gates ** Darkiste is engulfed in Demon Gates, Khajiits and Vampires evacuate to Gaskal for safety ** Demons take control of Darkiste, begin to attack Luni & Solace, renamed to Land of Demons * Spring/1 665 ** Solace and Luni agree to end Eclipse War to focus on Demon Gates surfacing around Magikia MAGIKIA IN RECOVERY * Summer/57 665 ** Panik meets Ryfon Tarlee at Tarlee Estate (Necron Estate) ** Panik convinces Ryfon to help search for Infinity Scroll with promise of adventure and fame * Spring/13 666 ** Panik and Ryfon find Infinity Scroll hidden deep in Uflye ** Ryfon and Panik beginning using Scroll to form Necron Enterprise and be nobles in Oshines * Spring/65 666 ** Ryfon marries Merethyl Olamaris thanks to his influence and power * Summer/72 666 ** Panik uses Infinity Scroll to become a Pillar in Servants of Horus ** Bloom Kingdom is overrun by Demons led by Xeith'tinal and Blackstorm ** Every but Graim and Fridra Ogin are slaughtered, Graim stalls to allow Fridra to escape ** Blackstorm uses Dark Magic to corrupt Graim's mind, mind is split into different personalities * Summer/44 668 ** Graim is rescued by Valiant from Giant Wolf Bears * Fall/34 670 ** Panik blackmails Ryfon to help him transfer the Infinity Scroll into a child to stop sacrifices * Summer/7 672 ** Isaac Ozfarius is born in Ranchen, Gaskal ** Orin tells Naomi Proctor to stay hidden in Ranchen and train Isaac to be a warrior *** Orin also tells Naomi not to tell Isaac about his parents, it would only be distraction ** Orin leaves Isaac and Naomi to begin plot to kill Caspian and be named King of Sathington * Spring/2 675 ** Panik attempts to sacrifice Ryfon to gain powers of Infinity Scroll ** Merethyl interferes stopping Panik but results in scroll's power being transferred to unborn Jade * Spring/50 675 ** Jade Tarlee is born at Necron Estate in Goldfield, Oshines ** Panik holds banquet for Jade,inviting many nobles so Ryfon and Merethyl can not hide Jade away * Fall/13 677 ** Alita Natxori is killed after infiltrating Black Storm Fortress and learning about Lazarus' plan * Spring/6 678 ** Naomi loves Isaac and does not want him to be a warrior like Orin, teaches him to be benevolent *** Naomi does not tell Isaac about his parents because she wants him to live normal life * Fall/23 680 ** Azure steps down from being a general in Begros Army * Fall/55 680 ** Azure gives Lyther to Khovnos, finally returning Lyther back to Calatis ** Lyther accepts Khovnos as his user, Khovnos becomes Paladin of Domnas, Goddess of The Sea * Winter/22 680 ** Azure and Clay start the Freedom Parade to help people in need and to spread happiness * Summer/66 682 ** Ashrune Black Fire Fuego and Blaze Fuego burn down Fuego Village and steal Black fire soul * Winter/66 682 ** Black fire and Blaze come in contact with Xeith'tinal, both become members of Servants of Horus * Winter/13 683 ** Orin Ozfarius kills Caspian Calchester XIX in attempt to become new king of Sathington ** Eadbhard Alestair is able to fight back causing Orin to retreat ** Isla Calchester has mental breakdown after seeing death of husband in front of her * Winter/15 683 ** Paldir proclaims Orin as unworthy for retreating and then vanishes from Orin leaving him alone * Winter/17 683 ** Naomi learns of Orin's failure, sends Isaac away so Orin will not find him ** Naomi leaves Ranchen in attempt to hid from Orin as well * Fall/11 684 ** Iro Lu'raro meets with Gine-Nur Nines and J'Ram-Zish Nines ** The Nines Brothers promise they can help Iro become Paladin and destroy his rival Tak Fenix ** Nines Brothers, Iro, and Blackstorm begin to formulate plan * Spring/72 685 ** Nines Brothers poison Grand Chieftan of Ashaxi before his duel with Iro for control of Nirris ** Iro easily defeats previous Grand Chieftan ** Iro becomes new Paladin of Wyxdall, God of The Sky * Summer/36 685 ** Zander Voyage arrives at Jinoris, tells Qelfarn he is looking for Galanus and a paladin ** Lucas tells Zander about how Qelfarn is the former paldin * Summer/38 685 ** Lucas and Lorroth Eltrac begin journey to Shrine of Odysseus with Worzire stalking * Summer/39 685 ** Worzire picks up Demon Blade is consumed by Evil powers ** Death of Lorroth, Killed by Worzire in ambush ** Worzire chops off Lucas' arm but is consumed by Demon blade before he can finish Lucas ** Lucas wields Galanus, Galanus accepts Lucas as paladin and restores his arm ** Lucas sees vision of his destiny from Galanus and how he is to be the savior of light * Summer/40 685 ** Lucas returns to Qelfarn and tells him about Lorroth, Qelfarn is broken emotionally ** Lucas leave Jinoris to meet Zander and become the Paladin of Galanus * Spring/63 686 ** Aero Storm IX joins Freedom Parade after Azure shows him a better life without luxuries * Spring/24 688 ** Koto Village is attacked by Wyverns, Tak Fenix dies protecting city * Spring/35 688 ** Shigin attempts The 7 Trails of Radon for the first time ** Rasdurg Vatgron, Nathi Honestvigor Nulakigo, Chinuars are killed by Duarte * Winter/39 692 ** Aster, Chrome Barric, Millie Ryse, and Tybalt Onyx form Moonlight Hunters * Fall/16 693 ** Black fire betrays Blaze and takes her portion of the Black fire soul * Fall/52 693 ** Azure saves Blaze from committing suicide, Blaze joins Freedom Parade * Summer/39 696 ** Paldir crashes down to Ranchen, Gaskal to find Isaac ** Isaac picks up Paldir ** Paldir does not accept Isaac as his paladin but does see potential tells Isaac to be stronger ** Isaac quits being a farm hand and decides to become an adventure/sells sword WAR OF RELICS * Spring/1 698 ** Isaac Ozfarius learns of God Relics from Graim (Disguised as "Rob") ** Isaac protects Graim from Rex * Spring/2 698 ** Aster Deegon & Wolf Bandits attack tavern and learn about God Relics * Spring/3 698 ** Isaac beats Wolf Bandits ** Isaac wins Eye of the Moon against Aster in a Ancient Duel * Spring/6 698 ** Wolf Bandits raid small settlement ** Chrome Barric overthrows Aster as leader of Wolf Bandits * Spring/7 698 ** Isaac meets Jade Tarlee in Grasscoast ** Jade organizes competition to select best candidates for guards, Isaac wins competition ** 29th birthday of Rozes * Spring/9 698 ** Isaac saves Jade from Trolls, Jumping Piranhas. Rest of sell-swords ran away * Spring/10 698 ** Isaac and Jade meet Graim and Valiant and other travelers, dance and sing around campfire ** Aster arrives in Grasscoast tracking down Isaac * Spring/11 698 ** Isaac beats Uzif Kron with assistance from Jade after Uzif tried to take Paldir * Spring/12 698 ** Aster beats Trolls, Jumping Piranhas * Spring/13 698 ** Aster ambushes Jade, Isaac saves Jade ** Isaac rescues Aster from drowning, ties her up to bring along on trip to Vayniva Forest * Spring/14 698 ** Isaac/Aster are poisoned by Mushfiends ** Jade unties Aster and fight off Mushfiends, retreating into Vayniva Forest ** Cricket & Sanguine defeat Isaac/Aster ** Jade gets captured by Brokaan * Spring/15 698 ** Essos saves Jade and takes her to Vayniva ** Isaac/Aster beat Moonlight Hunters (Formerly Wolf Bandits) ** Brokaan takes over Cricket and Moonlight Hunters, corrupts Isaac ** Isla Calchester, 4 Sathington Generals, and Lucas learn that Isaac is the new Paladin of Radon * Spring/16 698 ** Vayniva cures Isaac, Cricket ** Jade is given Gaia's Gauntlet by Vayniva ** Trio trains/bonds on Rugmol * Spring/17 698 ** Brokaan controls Isaac to stab Vayniva ** Brokaan forces/Moonlight Hunters attack Rugmol ** Trio uses portal to send Moonlights away from Vayniva Forest ** Trio/Vayniva Guardians defeat Brookan by using a portal to send him to Hell ** Portal send Isaac,Aster,Jade to Ashaxi near Koto Village * Spring/18 698 ** Trio rescues Kass Ketin from Pizaacs during his training ** Kass takes the trio to Blubi Fenix's home to allow them to recover from battle * Spring/19 698 ** Kass gives a tour of Koto Village to the Trio, meet Apom K'iire & Jovo Ivim ** Rozes Natxori spots & identifies Jade ** Trio meets Lurata Ratelon at the learning grounds, tells them about Koto Festival ** Kovis Fenix beats Isaac in a battle during presentation to Rito Class * Spring/20 698 ** Isaac begins to train Kass with help from Kovis * Spring/22 698 ** Jade calls Panik Ekzer, Isaac meets Panik ** Rozes confronts Aster and Jade at Bath House * Spring/23 698 ** Aster & Jade meet Payax , Aster fights Tomtek and Gruul, Apom Interferes the fight ** Iro Lu'raro arrives at Koto Village ** Group attends Iro's Banquet, Jade kisses Isaac ** Rozes crashes Banquet and cause tension between Jade, Aster, and Isaac * Spring/24 698 ** Rozes wins Koto Friendship Tournament, beating Tomtek and Gruul respectively ** Kovis wins Koto Festival Tournament becoming the Koto Village Champion after beating Apom ** Wyverns attack Koto Village, Explosions are set off in the town ** Payax Gang kidnaps Jade from the help of Tomtek, Gruul, Rozes ** Xarvarax Veldrir scars Isaac, loses Paldir * Spring/25 698 ** Kovis joins Isaac and Aster to save Jade, Paldir no longer accepts Isaac as his master * Spring/26 698 ** Lucas Banehart confronts Payax Gang, Rozes, Jade ** Rozes begins to escort Jade to D' Or ** Isaac almost loses to Lucas Banehart in a duel, learns more about God Swords * Spring/27 698 ** Aster beats Uzif in ancient duel wins Almighty Reach, All-Knowing Map ** Uzif joins group in journey to help save Jade * Spring/29 698 ** Graim and Valiant help Jade defeat and capture Rozes * Spring/30 698 ** Group battles Soucatross, Ghamith Mountainkiller Kalagavi ** Ghamith agrees to guide group through Ifra mountains ** Uzif tells group to meet him at Jinoris, D' Or * Spring/31 698 ** Group battles Bepuar and Turalo, Aster Kills their Kings and goes on rampage killing for 6 hours ** Barrite lured by blood and noise attacks group nearly killing them ** Kovis and Isaac are able to drag Aster and Ghamith away to safety * Spring/32 698 ** Groups arrives at Radon Monastery and find Shigin Yoroi meditating at front of Monastery ** Kargus Vatgron agrees to heal group, Ghamith's healing faces complication due to size ** Kargus defeats Aster in Ancient Duel winning Eye of Moon, A-Reach ** Aster is forced to becomes Kargus' student due to losing Ancient Duel ** Graim, Rozes, Valiant, and Jade fight Golden Dagger Assassins at Grasscoast ** Jade uses Umbrus to defeat Jandar Aesatra ** Gwendoline Nissa captures Jade after defeating Rozes ** Death of Uridos, Stabbed in through the throat by Rozes' horns *''Spring/34 698'' **Isaac battles Paldir inside his own soul, Paldir agrees to be partners with Isaac **Aster breaks down in front of Isaac and Kovis **Kovis sleeps with Kikki Aran **Jade is returned to Necron Estate and Gwendoline is captured by Panik *''Spring/35 698'' **Shigin tells group about 7 Trails of Radon and his experience **Shigin,Risoka Yoroi,Isaac,Aster, and Kovis complete 7 Trails of Radon **Shigin gains Touch of Radon **Aster wins Eye of the Sun, Eye of the Moon, and AReach from Kargus in rematch **Group kills Barrite, Ghamith leaves with body/Aster keeps Horn **Group arrives at Jinoris, Gets letter from Jade **Uzif meets up with group, Lucas also joins the group introduces them to Qelfarn Eltrac **Jade learns that the power of the Infinity Scroll is in her, Xagok watches her to prevent escape *''Spring/36 698'' **Lucas tells group how he became the Paladin of Odysseus **Black Fire burns down Village, Lucas and Uzif save Villages **Aster receives God Slayer from Aliskan Myilmol **Black Fire terrorizes Jinoris nearly burning it to the ground, tells Isaac Payax has Jade **Worzire Kiardith is revived by Black Fire and the two retreat back to Madame Tempest **Isaac receives vision of Paldir Yzdes and his army about to attack Galanus Ozfarius and his army **Panik controls Jade's emotions to prevent Merethyl from taking over Necron Estate *''Spring/37 698'' **Group storms Kikorro, ambushed by Payax Goons, Varqo Joxl, Tomtek and Gruul **Group defeats Payax Gang, Rozes reveals she was disguised as Jade to lure Isaac **Galan Tarlee and Kason Zarci defeat Isaac &Lucas, take Gaia's Gauntlet and Dragon King Scepter **Graim saves the group, tells them about Panik and Glass Swans **Fighting Dreamers, Lucas, Uzif and Payax Gang team up to save Jade, head out to Necron Estate **Death of Mr. Anderson and Sathington Soldiers, Killed by Payax and King Dragon *''Spring/38 698'' **Golden Dagger Assassins attack group at Foronia. Slab, Ruma Bixeus join group to save Gwen **Isaac declares to Merethyl, Panik and World that he will defy any force who try destroy his dreams **Group destroys Necron Wall begins assault on Necron Estate **Graim reveals to Merethyl that he is Vivus Ralozana, unmasks himself **Payax Gang betrays group, Kovis stabs Payax with DK Scepter in spine, leaving him crippled **Black Fire sets fire to Necron Estate with Super Nova after losing to Lucas **Shigin rips off Hubyer's arm in rage, then destroys lab causing lose of most of Necron Technology **Renwick Ko fuses with Thazzarog using Gwendoline, Group manage to slay Thazzarog **Lucas helps Isaac reach Knight Form to defeat Kason, destroying a tower in collateral **Tiriara Tarlee boards a run away airship, journeys to unknown location **Solrinnon kills Rozes, nearly kills Jade and Isaac, Isaac succumbs to Kono, Jade rewinds time **Solrinnon kills Rozes who jumped in the way of the blade to protect Jade **Severally injured by Rozes, Solrinnon takes an injured Panik and retreats **Isaac takes Jade on Gaido Kumo and leave wreckage, Aster and Valiant leave with Rozes' corpse **Necron Estate is destroyed, Galan disowns Jade blaming her for entire situation **Death of Hubyer Tarlee, Shot with Lightning Missile from Kason **Death of Ryfon Tarlee, Beat to death by Panik using Scepter of Suffering *''Spring/39 698'' **Eternal Ruby revives Rozes **Isaac tells Jade he loves her, the two of them kiss **Isaac, Jade, Aster, Kovis, Shigin, Rozes, Graim and Valiant regroup back at Foronia **Group decide to stay together and form the "Fighting Dreamers" *''Spring/41 698'' **Isla, Oshines Queen, Begros Council, Lazarus Blackstorm and Gaskal Union hold meeting **Uzif is promoted to Lieutenant by Zander Voyage, thanks to Lucas recommendation **Cassandra Calchester and Lucas begin to create plan to defeat "Fighting Dreamers" *''Spring/42 698'' **Lucas and Cassandra begins to recruit top Sathington officials to their task force *''Spring/43 698'' **Uzif, Lucas, Cassandra, and others attend the funeral of Mr. Anderson and the rest of Uzif's squad **Fighting Dreamers find out they are now all wanted criminals, adopt name Fighting Dreamers **Millie Ryse sends letter to Aster asking to meet her in Harmony City **Rozes receives a Black Omen from Golden Daggers **Lazarus Blackstorm invites Isaac and his friends to Harmony City to clear their names *''Spring/45 698'' **Lucas and Cassandra's task force is finished, leave Sathington to hunt down Isaac and Paldir **Caspian Calchester takes over a leader of Sathington Task Force **Aster tells Jade how she has a crush on Isaac **Rozes seduces Aster, makes a pact that Aster will help find the truth of Alita Natxori's death **Shigin is voted leader of Fighting Dreamers *''Spring/46 698'' **Ava starts brawl with captains and soldiers **Cassandra confronts Ava and the two discuss issues being soldiers but also royalty *''Spring/48 698'' **Dreamers enter Wander's Grave, are ambushed by Dream Killers **Each member of group admits to personal fears and insecurities they have, develop close bond **Jade is able to keep friends in stasis to delay Dream Killers' attacks with link magic **Jade and Shigin enter the dreams and memories of their friends and defeat each dream killers **Isaac and Jade explore the inside of Isaac's soul where Paldir and Kono reside **Paldir attempts to trap Jade and Shigin in his memories so he can relive them forever **A nightmare version of Brokaan consumes Jade and she relives all the pain and suffering of Isaac **Paldir saves Jade from nightmare, develops a link with her to increase her warrior spirit **Dream Killer nearly kills Rozes but Jade sacrifices herself in order to save Rozes **Fragment of Ryfon's soul lingering in Infinity Scroll aura contacts Jade **Ryfon sacrifices his remaining soul and consciousness to repairs Jade's soul *''Spring/49 698'' **Jade and Rozes wake up as remainder of group welcomes them back **Jade and Isaac officially become a couple and make love **The Violinist nearly enslaves the Dreamers with his demonic music control **Rozes saves group from Violinist and allows group to destroy him and cursed clock tower **Group burns down Wander's Grave and kills rest of Dream Killers *''Spring/50 698'' **Group celebrates Jade, Rozes and Valiant's birthdays **23rd birthday of Jade **43rd birthday of Valiant **Rozes admits to Jade about her PTSD of dying to Solrinnon **Almond Gizen and Galot Conrad reach Chiste City and meet up with Clugz *''Spring/51 698'' **Almond and Galot begin to evacuate town to capture Fighting Dreamers **Isaac meets Galot and Almond at Clugz's restaurant **Isaac gets into fight with both Almond and Galot **Lucas, Cassandra and rest of Sathington Soldiers arrive at Chiste City **Lucas ambushes Fighting Dreamers **Sathington Task Force defeat Fighting Dreamers using numbers, team work and strategy **Xeith'tinal kills troops surrounding Chiste Town **Xeith'tinal frees Fighting Dreamers from their binds and then begins rampage on Sathington group **Almond saves life of Cassandra by healing her when Cassandra is on brink of life **Xeith'tinal destroys gear of nearly every Sathington Soldier **Uzif uses nearly all his energy to hold off Xeith'tinal to allow allies to escape **Jade embraces Isaac with a hug to prevent Kono from taking over **Xeith'tinal learns that Graim is Vivus and begins targeting him **Lucas is able to ascend to Savior form from borrowed energy from allies and Isaac **Xeith'tinal creates Demon Gate that begins to devours Chiste City **Pearse sacrifices self to destroy Demon Gate before it full forms, is dragged to Demon Realm **Fighting Dreamers are separated as they all agree to reach Harmony City **Lucas loses his faith in Odysseus and also his connection with Galanus **Death of Geron Sigeweard **Death of Raylen Ihon **Cassandra and Lucas are continue forward to capture Isaac *''Spring/51 698'' **Freedom Parade take in Kovis and Jade and treat their wounds APOCALYPSE FUTURE * Fall/11 703 ** Terra Ozfarius-Tarlee is born * Winter/13 706 ** Xeith'tinal kills Wiseroot, takes Edall * Winter/13 707 ** Xeith'tinal kills Iro, takes Nirris * Winter/13 708 ** Xeith'tinal kills Lucas, takes Galanus * Winter/13 709 ** Xeith'tinal kills Isaac * Winter/13 999 ** Horus breaks free from Demon Realm, invades Kingdom of the Gods * Winter/30 999 ** Horus begins to battle with the other 5 Gods * Winter/31 999 ** Mythdor begins to build one last God Relic to stop Horus and repair damage she caused * Winter/71 999 ** Horus kills 5 Main Gods * Winter/7268 999 ** Horus destroys Magikia ** Horus destroys Afterlife * Winter/73 999 ** Mythdor finishes creation Bastion ** Mythdor sends Bastion back to the past to prevent Horus from ever growing cruel